


(2D x Murdoc) - 'Sweet Tooth' -

by PinnkkTwinnkk



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bottom Stuart "2D" Pot, Dom Murdoc Niccals, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kinky, M/M, Messy, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Top Murdoc Niccals, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinnkkTwinnkk/pseuds/PinnkkTwinnkk
Summary: 2D is bored... & horny. Which leads to him discovering his new favourite kink, that is, before Murdoc bursts in on him. Murdoc soon becomes interested and decides to join 2D in his messy adventures...
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	(2D x Murdoc) - 'Sweet Tooth' -

2D was pretty kinky. On the outside, he was just am innocent, blue-haired singer with a warm heart and loveable personality. But the inside was a whole different story. Most of his nights spent coating his hard length with lube and scrolling through porn sites, trying to find new kinks to explore and try out. His most recent discovery being the Wet and Messy/WAM fetish.

2D had recently been told about WAM, more commonly known as 'food play', by a friend of his. So, eager to explore this newfound kink, the horny singer decided to drive to the shops one night to pick up some messy foods, hoping to have some fun with them later that evening. Settling on custard, whipped cream, cupcakes, and strawberry syrup. After leaving the store, the singer headed back to the car to drive home, although, he knew that he already had a problem, as he shared the house with three of his bandmates. 'Damn' he thought, before realising that the bathroom was private, and an easy spot to clean up his mess afterwards. After he had arrived back at home, he rushed to his bedroom, getting changed into some old boxer briefs (after all, he didn't want to get any of his nice new clothes messy) and then headed for the bathroom, not forgetting to grab his bag of food and his laptop along the way. Led in the bathtub with the bag of food beside him, the singer started to check out some messy ideas online.

He stumbled onto a site called 'UMD.net' where there were thousands upon thousands of messy videos to browse from. He looked through the variety of them, rubbing his growing bulge through his briefs as he did, before seeing a 'boxer filling' video. His eyes lit up as he clicked play and grabbed one of the cans of whipped cream. He pulled open his waistband, poking the white nozzle of the cream in before pushing down on the top, filling up his boxers with the cold, thick cream. Feeling the cream against his hard cock only made him hornier, and 2D gasped and moaned at the sensation whilst rubbing his now-messy bulge over his tight briefs. Continuing to watch the video, he moaned and craved more, selecting the large carton of custard from his bag. He ripped the carton open and added the thick substance to the slowly-melting creamy mess that his boxers already contained.

By this point, the horny twink was itching to pleasure himself and not long after adding the custard, pulled his briefs down and began to stroke his messy, creamy and sticky cock. Rolling his head back in pleasure but not taking his eyes off of the arousing video still playing on his laptop screen. He had found his new favourite kink.

Well, that was what he thought before he heard the bathroom door unlock and looked up to see Murdoc looking at him - Jaw-dropped and staring at the blue-haired singer led out in front of him, with his hand gripping onto his now-messy cock.

A/N: Okay so, this is my very first time actually attempting to write proper story-based smut, I guess? So, yeah. I'd love to hear any opinions from other people on stuff that I could improve on in my writing or anything like that to do better!! But for now, I'm just gonna leave it at this and carry on writing this story soon. So, thank you very much for reading and I'll keep you all updated soon, buh-bye!!

\- Pink. <3


End file.
